


In the Air Tonight

by Blumeetsgreen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Accidental Drowning, Alternate Universe - 1990s, Beaches, Blowjobs, Bonfire, Drinking, Hammock Sleeping, Harry is a Disaster Gay (He’s High Give Him A Break), High Harry, I Asked My Mom Though So Hopefully It’s Kinda Accurate, Imagine Harry in the Watermelon Sugar Outfit, I’m Not Really Sure How Pagers Work Sorry, M/M, Psychedelic Use, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, This Takes Place in Laguna Beach California, lifeguard louis, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:43:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blumeetsgreen/pseuds/Blumeetsgreen
Summary: Harry falls in Louis’ lap at a bonfire.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 11
Kudos: 128





	In the Air Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic! My amazing friend Tara (Hi Tara) gave me the prompt (unknowningly) and I just went with it! Hope you guys enjoy! It takes place in Laguna Beach, California. I grew up there and all the places they go do exist. Thanks for reading.

In the spring of 1994, it was Zayn's idea to move to Laguna Beach, California.

Louis and Zayn grew up three hours north, in Derby Acres, CA, population 322 (now 320). They packed up Zayn's tiny, shitty Volvo with everything they couldn't _completely_ part with. They drove off without a goodbye and with zero intention of ever coming back. 

It was the summer after their senior year, and Louis _needed_ to get out of the family home. His best friend was the one who recommended that they could rent a shitty apartment close to the beach. 

Laguna Beach, specifically, because of their ever growing gay community. They even had an openly gay mayor! Places with social tolerance towards people like Zayn and Louis were hard to come by.

Louis had just spent his whole day in the sun. He was working as a lifeguard at Aliso Creek Beach, sitting on the tower the whole time. Nothing eventful ever happened, so he spent most of his time soaking in the sun and keeping his eyes and ears perked for any anomalies.

It was an hour from sunset when Zayn came tumbling through the front door out of breath. Louis had a French fry half way between his lap and mouth, fully ready to veg out in front of their television set. 

Louis shoves the fry in his mouth while he watched Zayn. He's holding up a finger as if to say _one second_ and then has both of his hand on his knees, taking deep breaths. 

"You alright?" 

Zayn sighs before standing up straight and nodding, "Get dressed." 

Louis looks down at his shirtless state, in nothing but his joggers, completely content on having a peaceful night, "Why?" 

"I just found out that the Brotherhood of Eternal Love host a drum circle every full moon. It's a full moon. We're going." Zayn makes his way towards Louis and grabs his arm, pulling him off the couch. 

Louis has no clue what a drum circle is or what the Brotherhood of Eternal Love is, but when it comes to Zayn he's learned to just roll with the punches, "Okay." 

The sky is orange and pink when they step out of the apartment. Louis decided on wearing his straight legged jeans with unfinished hems (he bought them a little too long and cut them himself) and holes in the knees. He paired it with a plain white shirt and his checkered Vans. He tries playing with his hair but gives up and ties a red bandana around his head instead. He has his leather jacket hanging over his shoulder as they get into Zayn's 1989 Volvo. 

"So where are we going?" Louis ask as Zayn plays with the radio, settling on Loser by Beck. Louis tries not to cringe at the overplayed song.

"Aliso Creek." 

Louis pulls a cigarette out of his pack and places it in his bandana, "We are going to the beach? Why didn't you say anything? Look how I'm dressed." 

Zayn looks at him and shrugs, "I told you. It's a drum circle." 

Louis scoffs, "I don't even know what a drum circle is." 

"It's a bonfire, and people sit around playing drums, probably other instruments, and sing. Also everyone is going to be on Lucy or mushrooms. I was told I could buy weed there." 

Louis just nods, "I'm not doing acid."

The last time he did acid he ended up coming out to his mom and dad. That didn't end well; hence the whole moving thing. 

Zayn pulls into the Aliso Creek Beach parking lot (it's mostly just sand) and shifts gears, putting the car in park, "I know. That's why I'm buying weed. That kid that I work with, Niall, said everyone gets fucked up at these things. You can meet him tonight." 

The sun is low in the sky and a breeze blows, Louis is momentarily grateful for the bandana so he doesn't have to worry about his fringe. And then he remembers he's at the beach in jeans. 

Louis is lighting his cigarette as they approach the bonfire. People are dancing and singing loudly to some 70's song Louis doesn't care for. Louis internally groans when he realizes that Zayn brought him to some weird hippie ritual. 

"Zayn!" They're approached by a boy with wide blue eyes, messy brown fringe, and a hideous scarf, "I'm glad you came. Come sit, I have a blanket." 

The boy with the hideous scarf, Niall, Louis assumes, is dragging them to a blanket right next to the fire. Louis and Zayn take their seats in the sand, Niall is handing them tall cans of Budweiser and already lighting a joint the second they sit. Louis decides he likes Niall. 

"This is Liam, my roommate. My other roommate is around here somewhere," Niall takes a moment to look around at all the people and then looks back at them with a shrug, "I'm not sure where he is. He usually isn't hard to spot."

"This is my roommate, and best friend, Louis." Zayn introduces him and Niall flashes him a wide smile. 

"I'm Niall. Hope you like crappy weed." 

Louis laughs at that, taking a drag of his cigarette, "Lucky me, I absolutely adore shitty weed." 

Niall laughs loudly and passes him the spliff. Louis passes his cigarette to Zayn before he takes a few drags, holding in the smoke for as long as he can. He passes it back to Niall and takes a sip from his beer. 

Niall starts to make small talk, "Zayn was telling me you guys moved here the start of the summer. Are you actually a lifeguard here?"

Louis nods, "Yeah. I like it so far. It's a lot different from where we grew up, so just trying to get to know the town." 

The conversation switches over to the music and Niall introducing the people who stop by to hit the joint and exchange pleasantries. The sun gets lower as the music increases and more people get up to dance.

Niall and Liam took Zayn to introduce him to their weed dealer, leaving Louis to people watch. The women in the circle are hitting drums in their laps, dressed head to toe in bohemian fashion. He nods to the music and chain smokes his cigarettes. 

Louis was taking a sip from his beer when someone comes tumbling in his lap. He yelps and places a steady hand on the mans waist, "Oi! Watch it!" 

The man looks up at Louis with wide glassy eyes. He can barely see the green behind his blown out pupils. His cheeks are flushed red and his hair is a mess of curls, rose colored glasses tucked on top of his head. Louis looks down and the boy is wearing flared jeans with holes in the knees, low on his hips. The boy also has on a cropped sweater. The top part and sleeves are striped a bright pink and green, while the bottom half is a dark lavender. 

The boy holds his arms around Louis' neck and stares at him with an unreadable expression, and Louis is immediately intrigued. 

"You okay?" 

The boy shakes his head, "I'm tripping." 

Louis raises an eyebrow, "Yeah, you tripped. But it's okay, I got you." Louis says, squeezing the boys love handle. He looks down and sees two laurel tattoos peaking from his waistband, a delicious happy trail in between. He swallows the lump in his throat and looks back up. 

"No," the boy starts, frantically shaking his head, causing the glasses on his heard to fall forward onto the bridge of his nose "I'm _tripping_." 

_Oh._

Louis puts his beer into the sand and pushes the boys glasses back up into his hair, "Do you have any friends we can look for?" 

The boy, Louis realizes he still doesn't know his name, looks around frantically and pouts, "They should be _here._ You're sitting on our blanket," the boy locks eyes with his and his jaw drops open in disbelief, "Niall?" He squeaks out.

Louis realizes this kid is tripping _hard._

"You must be unnamed roommate number three. No, I'm not Niall. I'm Louis, Niall invited my mate Zayn and me." 

Relief flashes in the boys eyes, "I'm Harry."

Louis starts looking around, hoping he'll spot Niall or Zayn from his spot on the ground but Harry panics in his lap, tightening his hold around his neck, "Don't leave." 

Louis softly laughs and squeezes the boys hip, "Dont worry, love. I'm right here." 

When Louis looks back at the boy in his lap, the boy gasp, still staring at him intensely, "Are you an angel?" 

Louis' eyebrows shoot up into his hairline, "No, just average Louis. We should find Niall and Liam." 

Harry nods his head dramatically, causing his glasses to fall down for the second time and he lets out a squeak, "The world just turned pink." 

Louis can't help but smile widely, "It's just your glasses, love," he takes Harry's glasses off of him and puts them on himself, "see? Now everything's pink for me." 

Harry giggles, squirming in his lap, "You're funny." 

Louis rubs the boys bare back, "Come on. Let's find the boys." 

Harry gets up from Louis' lap, and the second he's on his feet, darts towards the ocean, laughing loudly. 

"Fuck," Louis mumbles. The last thing he thought that was going to happen tonight was babysitting an adorable six foot man tripping on acid. 

He runs over towards Harry, who has his bare feet in the ankle deep water. The ends of his pants are soaked but Harry has his hands in the air and he's yelling, "I love you!" to the sky. 

"Harry! Come on." 

Harry turns around to Louis' voice and an earth shattering grin breaks out onto his face, "Louis! Look how beautiful the world is!" 

Louis can't help but smile. He studies the disappearing gold light framing Harry's body, everything tinted pink because of the glasses he's still wearing, and his heart aches. 

He's the prettiest boy he's ever seen. 

"Stunning," Louis says, particularly about Harry, but Harry doesn't need to know that. 

Harry skips, actually skips, over to him, kicking sand up with each step. He boops Louis on the nose, Louis just now noticing his chipped manicure, "You kinda look like the hot lifeguard that works here." 

Louis holds back a laugh, "Yeah? What's he like?" 

Harry hums and looks away like he's thinking deeply, "I'm not sure. I'm too nervous to talk to him. He's gorgeous. Maybe the universe will give me a sign." 

Louis wonders if this may be _the_ sign. 

"Darling, I work as a lifeguard here." 

Harry looks bewildered and then his face turns mortified, letting out a breathy, "Nooooo," before he starts rushing back towards the bonfire. 

Once Louis catches up with him, he spots Harry on his knees grasping Niall's shoulders and talking frantically close to his face. It looks like the other boys made their way back to the blanket in their absence. Zayn looks incredibly confused as Louis slowly approaches. 

"Ni! Why didn't you tell me hot lifeguard was coming? I just embarrassed myself in front of him!" Harry is whining and he actually sounds like he's close to tears. 

Niall looks confused for a second but Louis clears his throat, causing Harry to look at him and his eyes widen. He shrieks and points at Louis, "Him!" 

"We met." Louis says plainly. 

Niall finally connects the dots, and dissolves into laughter, " _No way!_ Louis is hot lifeguard? You've been talking about him for _weeks_ now! This is hilarious!" 

Zayn peers over at Louis and then towards Liam, "I'm lost." 

Liam shrugs, "Welcome to Harry's world. You're just living in it." 

Harry glances at all of them, eyes wide and mouth trembling, "I think I'm freaking out." 

Louis approaches Harry and squats down, grabbing his hand, hoping to calm him down. He's done acid enough times before and know how it feels when you're about to spiral, needing to be soothed. He uses his softest voice, "You didn't embarrass yourself, babe. I think you're adorable." 

Harry smiles at that and then reaches for his chest. His smile vanishes and he gasp loudly, looking around frantically, "Where's the scarf!" 

Louis' eyebrows furrow, trying to keep up with Harry's emotions, "You weren't wearing one." 

"I was! It was Shelby's! She's going to kill me. Oh my god," he looks at Niall who is on the verge of laughing again, "Please don't let her kill me, Niall." 

Louis recalls the hideous scarf Niall was wearing earlier and takes a look at him. Niall is laughing when he says, "Haz, you gave me the scarf when you first dropped because you said you didn't want to lose it." 

Niall takes the scarf off and hands it to Harry. Harry turns and looks at Louis. He tugs it around Louis' neck, "There. Now you can keep my glasses and scarf safe."

Louis realizes he probably looks like the biggest dork on the planet right now, but he didn't care. Harry was putting his trust in him, and he wasn't going to disappoint. 

Louis pulls the scarf tighter around his neck and nods, "They're safe with me. Promise." 

Niall pats Harry on the shoulder, "The sun is starting to set. Do you want to go out on the rocks and watch? We can show Louis and Zayn our spot." 

Harry nods contentedly and grabs Louis' hand. He starts tugging him to the south end of the beach. Louis just rolls with it, catching Harry by the waist when he starts to stumble. 

Harry climbs on the rocks with his bare feet, hand still entangled with Louis' and plops down on one of the large, flat rocks. The waves crash down at their feet beneath them. 

The three other boys follow behind them, and Louis gets closer to Harry to make space. His thigh is pressed firmly against his and Harry drops his head onto Louis' shoulder. Zayn sits on Louis' opposite side and starts rolling a joint. 

Harry was peering up at the rosy clouds, "It looks like I can just pluck the clouds out of the sky and eat them. Don't they look like cotton candy?" Harry asks, mostly to himself, and then a second later he mumbles into Louis' shirt, "I don't think this is acid."

Louis snorts, "Why's that?" 

Harry shrugs, "I feel different." 

Zayn passes Louis the joint and he takes a hit before responding, "All trips are different. They're not suppose to feel the same." 

Harry rubs his stomach, "I have so many butterflies right now." 

Louis is about to pass the joint to Harry but decides against it, knowing it will just amplify the high. He passes it back to Zayn, who is talking to Niall and Liam with hushed voices. Harry is already high enough. 

"I don't think that's the drugs, love." 

Harry picks his head up and looks at Louis, "Then it's you." 

Louis opens his mouth to respond but closes it again before anything comes out. What is he suppose to say to that? He met Harry twenty minutes ago and he's watched him go through a hundred different emotions within that time. Louis himself has gone through more emotions than he can handle for the night just being around him. 

So Harry rest his head back down on Louis' shoulder and let's it be. His hand is sweaty in Louis' but Louis doesn't dare let go. He can still hear the faint music coming from the bonfire mixed with the sound of the waves hitting below their dangling feet. It's almost completely dark now.

The three boys excuse themselves to grab more beer and Zayn gives him a curious look, letting his eyes wander in Harry's direction. Louis just shrugs. 

They stay silent, and when the sky is nothing but the full moon and stars, Louis whispers, "Want to go back?" 

Harry ignores him and lays back on the rock, looking up at the sky, and murmurs, "Do you ever think about how small and insufficient we truly are?" 

_Oh god. Not this. Why is it always this?_

Louis lays back and looks up at the stars with him, "I use to. But you're always going to have people in your life who see you as important. Even if and when we die. Even if you don't speak to those people ever again, you're going to impact someone's life in someway, multiple people even. So in the grand scheme of things, I think we are pretty sufficient. Physically small, maybe. But emotionally, you leave pieces of you in everyone you meet. I know for a fact that you do." 

Harry just responds softly, "That's a good answer. I hope one day I impact someone's life for the better." 

Louis turns his head to the side and studies Harry's profile, "I don't doubt for a second that you've already have." 

Harry turns to look at him, but immediately breaks out in giggles, "Sorry. You look ridiculous." 

Louis pouts, "Don't tease. I'm keeping your belongings safe." 

Harry nods and his face turns serious. He reaches up with the hand that isn't snuggly fitted in Louis' and pushes the rose color glasses up off his face so it lies in his hair with his bandana, "You have pretty eyes." 

Louis feels his cheeks heat up, "I would say the same but they're mostly pupil." 

Harry giggles again, bringing his chipped manicure up to cover his mouth, "I wouldn't have dropped today if I knew I was going to meet you." 

Louis shrugs, "Doesn't matter. I still like you. Probably would have liked you even if you were sober." 

Harry nods and tucks his bottom lip in between his teeth, glancing at Louis eyes and down to his mouth, "I'm going to kiss you now, okay?" 

Louis' heart was pounding in his ears and he swallows the lump in his throat, "Okay."

Louis propped himself up with one elbow, leaning into Harry. The rock underneath his arm was stiff and uncomfortable but he couldn't be bothered by that right now. Harry turned his body so he was facing Louis and it was almost as if he was teasing him with his eyes. Harry wrapped a delicate hand around the nape of Louis' neck and Louis put his hand on Harry's hip. Louis leaned down and Harry brought his head up, meeting in an open mouthed kiss. 

It was warm, almost like a caress. It was softness and sweetness all rolled up in one, perfectly describing Harry. He was tasting and feeling every color of the rainbow, almost like catching a smile in a bottle. Harry deepened the kiss, running his hand through Louis hair, his bandana and Harry's glasses falling between them. Louis ran his hand up Harry's spine under his small cropped sweater, pulling him closer, feeling a tremor go through the boy's body. 

Louis felt like he was levitating off the ground and floating in the air when Harry's tongue met his. Harry let out the sweetest moan, letting his hand in Louis' hair move down to cup his jaw. It was the kind of kiss that was so intoxicating your brain couldn't handle thinking about anything else. 

Louis pulls away, breathing for a moment. Harry was heavy lidded and flushed and Louis couldn't help but indulge once more. Harry eagerly kissed him back, mapping out Louis' mouth with his tongue. Harry's minty breath was intoxicating, causing Louis' heart to pound in his ears. The feeling of fire completely consumed Louis as he gently rolls Harry on his back and hovers over him. With Harry's other hand now free, he grips onto Louis' bicep. 

Harry smelt familiar, somehow: the beach, roses, honey... He tasted like anything amorous; tenderness, warmth, intimacy — Louis imagined holding him by the bonfire, watching the reflection of the flames dancing across his skin. He tasted like pure, clear water, as though it came straight from a spring. He tasted like passion. Pure, unrestrained passion. Whatever he tasted like, it made Louis want more. 

When Louis pulled away for the second time, he rested his forehead against Harry's and tries to catch his breath. 

"Holy fuck," Harry whispered, causing Louis to let out a breathy chuckle, "I think I just had an out of body experience." 

Harry is looking at him and it's as if his eyes are sparkling under the moonlight, "That's definitely the drugs." 

Harry shakes his head, "No, it's definitely you." 

Louis grins heavily at that, "Whatever you say." 

Harry sits up and gets to his feet quickly, pulling Louis up with him. He moves swiftly across the rocks back onto the sand and Louis shuffles, grabbing his bandana and Harry's glasses off the rock to follow him. When he makes it back onto the sand, Harry is smiling widely at him and drags him to the bonfire. Louis has no clue how long him and Harry were out on the rock, but there are significantly less people near the fire and Harry falls to his knees next to Niall. 

"I need a pen." 

Niall raises an eyebrow at him before grabbing a pen from his bag. Harry snatches it out of his hand and grabs Louis' arm, "What are you doing?" 

"I'm giving you my pager number," Harry says, concentrating heavily, his tongue sticking out of his mouth while he writes his number on Louis' arm, "So you can beep me. Here, give me yours." 

Louis laughs fondly and takes the pen from Harry's hand, "I have a Nokia." 

Harry gasps, "You're so cool." 

"I still use my pager so I'll give you both numbers." 

Harry pulls up the sleeve of his cropped sweater and displays his arm out dramatically for Louis. Louis writes both his numbers with a little heart and Harry grins down at it like it's the best thing he's ever seen. 

Zayn breaks them out of their staring contest when he says, "So Lou, what were guys doing out there for so long?" 

He has a knowing smirk on his face and Louis scowls, saying "None of your business," the same time Harry giggles, "Making out." 

Harry's hand shoots over his mouth but doesn't stop him from giggling behind his fingers, "Sorry!" 

Harry sits on the sand, getting extra close to the fire and sticking his hands right above the flames. Louis sits beside him and pulls his hands away from the fire and Harry smiles at him sheepishly. 

"So, I was thinking about going over to Niall's, they have a Super Nintendo. Might play some Super Mario World," Zayn starts, looking at Louis with a knowing look, "So if you want, you can take my car and you and Harry can go hang out at the apartment." 

Louis arches an eyebrow toward Zayn, who tosses him his car keys before he has a chance to respond. He looks over at Harry, who was definitely not paying attention to the conversation and staring intensely at the fire. 

He nudges at Harry's shoulder before grabbing his hands and bringing them away from the flames again, "Hey. Want to go back to my place?" 

Harry draws his attention away from the fire and back at Louis, "Do we have to walk? How far do you live?"

Louis holds up the car keys, "Not far." 

Harry looks at the keys dangling in his hand and back towards his face, "You have a car, too? You're the coolest." 

Louis decides to tell Harry it's actually Zayn's a different time. He likes Harry thinking he's cool, because he definitely isn't. 

Harry gets up to his feet and Louis takes the scarf from around his neck and drapes it over Harry's shoulders. Harry giggles at that and steals Louis' bandana as well, tying it up in his own curls. Louis reaches up to fix it over his fringe before resting the rose colored glasses over Harry's eyes. 

Niall gets up and hugs Harry tightly and then looks at Louis, "You hurt him, I cut your balls off, and all that Jazz. Got it? I only agreed to this because Zayn says you're cool, and he said you're really good with trip sitting." 

Niall is probably the least intimidating person ever but Louis nods with a laugh, "Got it." 

Zayn gives Louis a kiss on the cheek and Harry gasps loudly, grabbing Louis' arm and yanking him away from Zayn, "What do you think you're doing!" 

This causes Niall to burst out in laughter and Zayn throws his hands up in defense and chuckles, "My bad." 

Harry pouts in Zayn's direction before leaning down to kiss Louis right where Zayn just did, "Mine."

Harry is tugging Louis away towards the parking lot by his shirt and Louis throws a wide grin and thumbs up over his shoulder in Zayn's direction. 

Louis quickly gets to the Volvo and unlocks the door but is momentarily shocked when Harry squeals with delight, and takes off in a full sprint towards the hood. He tries to gracefully slide across it but he falls into a heap on the ground. 

"Jesus, Harry. Are you okay?" Louis ask, quickly pulling Harry up to his feet. He looks at the hood to make sure it wasn't dented, it wasn't, thank God, and then brings his attention back to Harry. 

"My butt hurts." 

Louis guides Harry to the passenger seat and opens the door for him, and leaning over to put on his seatbelt for him. 

Louis starts the engine and Harry immediately starts playing with the radio. Louis almost wants to smack Harry's hand away when he not only skips over Green Day's Basket Case, but also Live Forever by Oasis. But he lets Harry do his thing, interested in what Harry will stop on. 

When Harry finally stops on a station he squeals delightedly and immediately starts yelling, _"Well, the hurt doesn't show, but the pain still grows. It's no stranger to you and me"_

Following it with intense air drums to the beat drop, and shouting on the top of his lungs, _"I can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh Lord. Well, I've been waiting for this moment for all my life, oh Lord!"_

Louis laughs loudly, trying to keep his eyes on the road and not look over at Harry being the cutest idiot in the world to "In The Air Tonight" by Phil Collins. 

The song starts to fade out and Harry bounces in his seat, "That's our song, Lou."

Louis laughs again at that, "Yeah?" Louis never imagined that song would belong to him and someone else, but now he thinks it's his new favorite song, even if it did come out when he was six years old.

"I have an idea." 

How the night turned out like this, Louis has no idea. When Zayn dragged him to the drum circle, he half expected to leave within the hour. But now here he is, with the loveliest boy he's ever met. It been a long time since Louis genuinely liked someone, and here he is with the prettiest boy he ever laid eyes on and _he kissed him!_ Louis has always been someone to go with the flow, just take what life hands you and roll with it. And life just handed him an angel in the form of acid dropping Harry Whatever-His-Last-Name-Is, and he's definitely going to roll with it. 

"What's your idea, love?" 

Harry looks out the window as they drive down Pacific Coast Highway, "Let's roller skate." 

Louis snorts, "I don't have any, and neither do you." 

Harry huffs and unbuckles his seatbelt. He leans over the seat so half his body was in the backseat of the car, shuffling through all of Zayn's shit. His butt was wiggling right next to Louis' head and Louis was hit with the sudden urge to smack it. 

He doesn't, of course. 

Harry comes back to the front seat, "I checked, you don't have any roller skates." 

"I told ya." 

Harry leans back and kicks his bare feet on the dash, "But! You have a skateboard. You skateboard?" 

Louis nods, he knows the skateboard is actually Zayn's, but Louis does skateboard, quite frequently. When Zayn isn't around to give him a ride, it's his main form of transportation, "I do." 

Harry sighs contently, "So cool. So funny. Why are you hanging out with me?" 

Louis reaches over and pats Harry's thigh, "What are you talking about? You're lovely." 

Harry just closes his eyes and leans his head back against the head rest, "So hot. So pretty. So cute," he opens his eyes and looks towards Louis, "What's your last name?" 

Louis' cheeks are flushed and he squeezes Harry's thigh, "Tomlinson." 

Harry closes his eyes again and starts mumbling, "Louis Tomlinson. Harry and Louis Tomlinson. Harry Tomlinson." 

Louis nearly facepalms, who is this boy! He's already picturing their wedding day! 

"Has a nice ring to it."

Louis makes a right on Thalia Street while Harry mumbles out flowers and colors to himself, and Harry opens his eyes again, "You live on Thalia?" 

Louis hums, "Yeah. Zayn and I got the apartment at the beginning of the summer. Sweet deal." 

"Thalia use to be my favorite beach. Pretty view." Harry suddenly sounded sleepy.

"Use to? Why not anymore?" Louis ask once he pulls into the car park of their building. He switches off the car and cranks his window up. 

Harry rolls his head over to look at him, "I went to Aliso Creek at the beginning of the summer and saw the prettiest boy in the whole wide world," he throws his hands up in the air before letting them fall back down in his lap, "at the lifeguard tower. Started going there regularly. Contemplated fake drowning to get his attention." 

Louis laughs at that, shaking his head, "You definitely would have gotten it. And I would have known you were faking." 

Louis gets out of his car and goes to Harry's side, pulling open the door and helping him out. 

When Harry gets out of the car he's immediately grabbing for Louis hand, "Can I show you something?" 

Louis nods and reaches in the car to grab his leather jacket and puts it on, "Sure." 

A barefoot Harry is pulling Louis along Thalia back towards Pacific Coast Highway, "I'm going to show you one of my favorite spots."

Louis hums and Harry stops at the end of the sidewalk before looking both ways and running across PCH to the other side, Louis in tow. It's only a four lane highway, and no cars are in sight but it gives Louis a rush of adrenaline. 

Harry is giggling manically once they reach the other side and stops to look at Louis, taking a breath. Louis reaches up and tugs a curl that fell from the bandana behind his ear, "How far is it?" 

Harry blushes at the gesture, "It's only ten minutes." 

They hold hands, Harry swinging them dramatically between their bodies as they walk past the closed shops and art galleries. One shop has a neon sign that Harry stops and admires for a minute before he continues walking again. They get to Mountain Road and Harry points in the direction across the street, there's a building with a rainbow flag hanging outside, "That's a gay bar right there. Main Street Bar & Cabaret. That's where I kissed my first boy." 

A rush of unnecessary jealously rushes through Louis' veins but Harry is pulling him away before he can elaborate or think about it any further. 

"I kissed my first boy in the locker rooms at school. He told everyone." Louis mentions causally and Harry stops and turns to look at him. 

"I hate him." Harry says with his whole chest that causes Louis to sputter out a laugh. 

At the time, it felt like the end of Louis' world. He thinks back about it now and it's actually pretty funny. The boy had told everyone thinking Louis was going to tell everyone. School never really was the same after that, but Louis didn't mind. He had Zayn, and they escaped that stupid town. 

They're walking down Mountain Road and they reach the stairs that drop off towards the beach. Harry goes down the first few steps and then let's go of Louis' hand to climb over the railing. He follows Harry down the dirt decline and through bushes. When they get to the break, Louis realizes he's standing in the small garden with a bench, overlooking Crest Beach below them. 

"Oh wow." Louis says simply, not knowing what else to say. If it were any other night, Louis would have trouble looking at the small details, but with the full moon shining above them he can make out the flowers and small art installations along the garden. 

Harry sits on the bench and looks at the horizon, "Boom Boom Peal Step." 

Louis thinks for a second Harry's having a stroke. 

Louis sits next to him, "I'm sorry?" 

"This is Boom Boom Peal Step." Harry says simply, joining their hands again, "I like holding your hand." 

Louis nods, still confused, "I like holding your hand too. What's Boom Boom Peal Step?" 

Harry looks at him like he's crazy and then gestures around them with his free hand, "I just told you. This. Don't ask me why it's called that. I don't know why." 

"I'd like to see it during the day." Louis responds, still not convinced Harry is saying the name right. 

"We can come again tomorrow," Harry says with a shiver. Louis heart leaps at the implication, "I'm cold." 

Louis' been waiting for this moment. 

"Here," he lets go of Harry's hand and strips off his jacket, placing it on Harry's shoulders. Harry slips his arms through the sleeves and wraps his arms around himself, giving himself a hug, "You look cute in my jacket." 

Harry preens at the compliment, grabbing Louis' hand again. He sticks his legs out in front of him, wiggling his toes, "I have no idea where my shoes are." 

Louis laughs at that. Harry has been barefoot this whole time, "Are you just now noticing?" 

Harry shakes his head, and then puts it down to rest on Louis' shoulder, "No. I noticed awhile ago. Had other things on my mind though, it's been a weird night." 

Louis turns his head so his nose is in Harry's curls, "Yeah? Like what? How are you feeling now?" 

Harry sighs, "At the time it all made sense but right now it's all jumbled mess. I'll have it sorted out by the morning," Louis nods, he knows that feeling all too well, "I definitely was peaking when I fell in your lap. The visuals aren't as intense right now." 

"Zayn and I have these god awful fluorescent lights in our kitchen. When we get back to my place I can do light tracers with my hands for you." 

Harry giggles, "Okay." 

Harry looks up at Louis and smiles softly once Louis looks back down at him. Louis hooks his index finger underneath Harry's chin, tilting his head up. He rubs circles into his cheek with his thumb and Harry closes his eyes to the sensation. Louis licks his lips and in a moment of bravery leans down and places a chaste kiss on Harry's lips. 

Harry immediately chases after it but Louis pulls away to grin at him. Harry is pouting, which just causes Louis to laugh. 

He's about to lean down to kiss him again when a bright flood light turns on overhead. Louis pulls away abruptly and Harry is already on his feet, scrambling back up into the bushes. 

Louis hears a sigh and the voice of a man who sounds absolutely defeated, like he's had to do this a hundred times before, "This is private property." 

Louis squeaks out an apology and chases Harry back into the bushes and over the railing to the stairs. Harry is squatting down and giggling into his fingers. 

"You didn't tell me that was someone's home." Louis says, crouching down in front of him. 

"Oopsies."

Louis smiles fondly before standing up and holding his hand out for Harry, "Let's go back to my place."

They walk back in silence, Harry stopping once or twice to admire something simple, like the neon sign in the shop window. At one point it was a pebble on the sidewalk. 

Once they get back to Louis', he takes Harry up the stairs to the apartment and unlocks the door. Harry stood in the living room looking around while Louis toes his vans off and makes his way towards the kitchen. He flips on the light and Harry watches him. He arches an eyebrow at Harry before holding his arms up and moving his hands in slow circles. 

Harry's mouth drops in awe and then giggles, "So cool." He starts moving his own hands in front of his face but pouts when it doesn't produce the same effect.

Louis drops his hands and steps out on the balcony. He lights a cigarette and Harry follows him. 

"Pretty view." Harry says, looking at the ocean. You can see it clearly because of the full moon. 

Louis has his full attention on Harry, "Yeah. It is." 

Harry looks over at him and blushes, hiding his cheek in his shoulder. He eyes the hammock hanging from the wooden beams and lays in it, gently rocking himself and pulling the blanket that was already in it over his body.

"Come." 

Louis puts his cigarette out and gets next to Harry in the hammock. It's a tight squeeze and half of Harry's body is on top of his but he doesn't mind. Harry drapes the blanket over the both of them. 

Harry tangles their fingers together and brings their interwoven hands up and studies them. He uses his other hand to stroke at Louis' fingers and Louis uses his thumb to rub circles in the skin between Harry's thumb and forefinger. 

Part of Louis couldn't even believe this is happening, so he can't even imagine how Harry feels. That sets Louis in a small panic, what if this was just a drug thing? He will wake up tomorrow and Harry will never call him, thanking him for taking care of him on his trip and leave his life forever. Louis tries to convince himself that it would be okay. He isn't attached. It's only been a few hours. 

Harry turns his body so his nose is smooshed against Louis chest and Louis drapes his arm around his shoulder. Harry mumbles out, "I'm sleepy." 

Louis gently tangles the bandana out of Harry's hair and takes his glasses off his eyes, placing them on the ground beneath the hammock, "You can go to sleep, love. I'll be right here." 

Harry nods against his chest, "You're the best, Lou."

When Louis wakes up, he almost believes the whole thing was a fever dream. 

But when he opens his eyes, he looks up to a pink sunrise. The sun hadn't come up fully yet but it was starting to. He looks down and Harry's head is against his chest, his curls tickling under Louis' chin. Small snores escape his parted lips along with drool puddling on his shirt. He had his arms wrapped tightly around Louis' waist and his leg thrown over his own. 

Sleeping in a hammock made for one person may sound uncomfortable but taking it all in, Louis felt worlds away, in the best way possible. 

Louis' arm is dead asleep where it's wrapped around Harry and he tries to pull it out from under him but Harry whines in response, causing Louis to laugh softly. 

Louis uses his free hand to rub up Harry's side underneath his sweatshirt and his own jacket, causing Harry to arch his back into the touch, "Harry." 

Harry hums against Louis' chest, "Lou."

"Coffee or tea?" He mumbles into Harry's hair.

"Coffee," Harry whispers and then tightens his arms around Louis' waist, "Black." 

Louis tries to wiggle out of the hammock the best he could without disturbing Harry, but it's a hammock. The whole thing shakes and Louis struggles to get out of Harry's death grip. When he finally gets up, Harry is dead to the world again. 

He takes a piss and peeks into Zayn's room, finding his bed empty. He puts a pot on and strips out of his clothes, changing into nothing but his joggers, regretting falling asleep in his jeans. 

He lights a cigarette and smokes it with no hands as he pours the stemming hot coffee into two mugs. He brings them out to the balcony, the sky a bit lighter than it was when he went inside. He places the mugs on the little table outside and sits on the chair, enjoying his cigarette and coffee. 

He does this every morning, but it's even better today because he can sneak glances at the sweet boy sleeping in his hammock. 

Louis is halfway through his second cigarette when Harry starts to stir. Louis holds in his laugh as he watches Harry struggle to get his long limbs out of the hammock, pouting when he stands up and stretches. His sweater rides up, and Louis catches a glimpse of a butterfly tattooed on his stomach that he didn't notice the night before. 

"I made you coffee." Louis says, nodding down at the mug across from his. 

Harry stares at him for a few seconds before he walks towards the table and takes a sip after blowing at the top. Harry is staring at him and Louis remembers he's shirtless. 

"How are you feeling?" Louis knows how the come down feels, when you're no longer hallucinating but your thoughts are still jumbled. 

"I honestly thought I hallucinated you." Harry says and Louis bites his lip. Louis didn't even trip and he woke up thinking it wasn't real. 

"Well, here I am. In the flesh." 

"We went to Boom Boom Peal Step." 

Louis laughs, "Is that seriously what it's called? I thought you were taking the piss or just way too fucked up." 

Harry grins over his coffee mug, "Yes, that's actually what it's called." 

Louis hums, "You're alright though? You really let go. You let the trip ride you instead of you riding it." 

Harry nods, "Sorry if I embarrassed myself." 

Louis grins widely, "Yeah, you're probably the biggest dork I've ever met." 

Harry flushes and finally breaks the eye contact, looking at the ocean and pink sky, "I, uh, I want to thank you. There were a couple times I thought I was going to freak out and when I would look at you I immediately calmed down. I'm not sure how you did it or if you even knew you were doing it, but, yeah." 

Louis shrugs, "Just have to be gentle. Try not to say much, try not to interfere, and let you do your thing. Except when you're trying to put your hands in fire." 

Harry groans but his dimple pops out as he smacks a hand over his face, "You had to babysit me. I feel so lame." 

This is the part Louis was dreading about the morning. The part where he has to try to read Harry. Is Harry interested in him? Now that he sees him with a clear and sober mind, does he regret kissing him? Sleeping with him? Even after sleeping, the intensity of his trip is still written all over his face, Harry is still the most beautiful boy Louis has ever seen. 

Then, he thinks about the possibility of Harry just leaving. Louis knew the second he saw Harry standing in ankle deep water, the sunset setting behind him, Harry was going to fuck with his head. And now, here he is, not even twelve hours later, absolutely dreading the moment Harry has to walk past the threshold and leave. 

It's moments like this, people like Harry, why Louis doesn't think people are small or insufficient. Harry has left an impression on him. He's going to see him in every hideous scarf and every pair of rose colored lenses for the rest of his life. That precious boy who took acid and for some reason took one look at Louis and put all of his trust in him. 

The boy who mumbled out carnations, turquoise, and yellow when planning _their_ wedding in his head.

Louis is broke free from his thoughts when Harry is crouching down in front of him and placing his hands on his knees. Louis almost chokes at the sight. He can finally see Harry's green _green_ eyes and he's biting on his bottom lip. 

"Is this okay?" 

Louis nods frantically before he even knows what _this_ is, "What are you doing?" 

Harry's fringe falls over his eyes when he looks down at Louis' crotch, that's already getting embarrassingly hard, and then back up, "I wanted to suck your cock, like, all night."

Louis' breath gets caught in his throat and his cigarette starts burning his fingers when it's reached the filter. He throws the cigarette over the balcony and then looks down at Harry, "Okay, yeah. This is cool. Super cool. The coolest." He rambles out. 

Harry giggles, "Cool." He starts running his hands up Louis' thighs and then back down again, like he's psyching himself up. 

He does it a few times, Louis getting harder as the seconds pass, and then pauses once his fingers reach the waistband of his joggers. 

Louis lifts his butt up slightly, inviting Harry to pull them down. Harry yanks them down to his ankles and Louis spreads his legs out. Harry slots between them easily. His hands run slowly back up Louis' legs, starting at his ankles and stopping mid thigh. 

Louis watches with his mouth hung open as Harry glances up at him through his fringe and wraps his hand around Louis' cock, giving it a few slow strokes.

Louis throws his head back, halfway thinking that _he's_ actually the one who took acid the night before and this is some morning side effect, hallucinating Harry on his knees in front of him. 

Louis groans and his hands tighten around the armrest as Harry takes him in his mouth. Warm, wet, tight, it feels like absolute heaven. Harry's tongue is flat along the underside of his cock, creating a tight suction with his cheeks as he takes Louis' cock all the way. 

"Feel so good, love." Louis moans, placing his hand in Harry's curls. He wraps his fingers around the messy strands, involuntary thrusting up into Harry's mouth, hitting the back of his throat with a deep groan. 

He whispers, "Sorry," but Harry just moans around him. 

He quickly pulls off and his voice already sounds wrecked when he says, "You can fuck my mouth if you want." 

Louis doesn't have time to evaluate what Harry just said to him because Harry is taking him in his mouth again and putting his hands behind his back. 

Louis' grip in his hair tightens as he keeps his head in place, thrusting slowly into Harry's mouth until his cock hits the back of his throat. Harry closes his eyes and moans around him again, encouraging Louis to keep going. 

Louis teases himself, keeping the thrusts slow and short. He feels his legs shaking, his orgasm _right_ there but still out of reach. 

He sits up slightly and his other hand finds Harry's flushed cheek, cupping it and using his thumb to softly stroke at Harry's cheekbone and running it along his eyelid. 

Harry's eyes flutter open, glassy and wide and Louis almost loses it. Louis thrusts become faster and deeper, staring into Harry's eyes. Harry takes it easily, swallowing around him and moving his tongue in sync with each thrust. 

When Louis feels that explosive heat in the pit of his stomach, he pulls out quickly and takes his cock in his own hand. He fucks into his fist fast, Harry opens his mouth wide and closes his eyes as Louis comes all over his rosy cheeks with a loud moan. 

Louis is still stroking himself through it when Harry opens his eyes again, a smile taking over his face and his dimple deepening. He sticks his tongue out and licks up at the come he can reach. 

"Holy shit." Louis mumbles, blissed out and slouching back in the chair. 

Louis only lets himself enjoy the aftershock for a few seconds because he remembers he has a boy sitting on his knees covered in come who has no clue where the bathroom is. 

He stands up and pulls his joggers on, "I'll show you the bathroom." 

Harry nods, getting back up to his feet and adjusting himself. Louis can see where he's hard in his jeans and is suddenly hit with the urge to pull Harry into his bedroom and have his way with him all day. Possibly the next day, too. 

Harry silently follows him into his apartment and down the hall. Louis flips on the dim hallway light, gesturing towards the bathroom. 

Harry is about to enter when Louis realizes he didn't as much kiss him or thank him (is he suppose to thank him?) for the life altering blowjob. So he just grabs Harry's arm and kisses him. All he can taste is his own come and coffee breath, but _fuck,_ it's Harry. 

Harry yelps in surprise but immediately kisses Louis back, but it's nose bumping and teeth clattering because Harry can't wipe the huge grin off his face for two seconds so they can kiss properly. 

Louis pulls away, "Okay. You can clean your face now." 

Louis goes to his room and digs his Nokia out of his bed side drawer. He should really get into the habit of carrying it around more. He calls Zayn's pager and types in a quick _"423"_ before hanging up. Zayn will know it's him and knows his number by heart by now.

It's only a minute later when Harry is still in the bathroom and his phone starts ringing and he answers quickly, "Zayn, do not come home." 

"What's up?" 

"Just received a mind blowing blowjob, that's what's up. Do not come home." 

"Damn, alright. Just page me when the coast is clear." 

Louis doesn't even say goodbye when he hangs up the phone. He walks out to the hallway the same time Harry is finishing up in the bathroom. He leans against his door frame, "Want to see my room?"

Harry raises his eyebrows, "Something interesting in there?" 

Louis bites his lip looking at Harry. His face and the curls that run along his forehead are damp. He's still wearing Louis' jacket and that god awful scarf and Louis can't fucking believe the boy is still here. 

"There will be, if you come in." 

Harry blushes at that and stumbles through the hallway. Once he gets close enough Louis grabs onto the scarf covered in bright colorful flowers and pulls Harry into his room. He shoves him against the door once he closes it and presses his body against his. He can feel where Harry is still hard in his jeans and reaches down, mouth against his neck, "Need help with that?" 

Harry's eyes are glossy and his cheeks are flushed, nodding enthusiastically. Louis pushes him onto the bed and crawls on top of him. 

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The sun is glaring down on Louis as he sits on top of the lifeguard tower in the late afternoon. He feels the sweat dripping down his face, mixing with the sunscreen, despite the fact that he's in nothing but his red swim trunks. He scans and observes the water for anything out of the ordinary, but like always, nothing comes up. 

He tries not to get lost in his thoughts, knowing his job requires him to be on high alert. The beach is busy with families today and he doesn't want anything to go wrong on his watch. Earlier in his shift he helped a mother find her child who was only twenty feet away from their beach towels and was found within two minutes, and that's probably the most exciting thing that has happened since beginning the job at the start of the summer.

He can't help think about Harry. His bright eyes, pink lips. His face twisted in pleasure and naked body shaking after the repeated orgasms Louis gave him in his bed this morning. Having to send Harry on his way so he could go to work was the worst thing that ever happened to him, but Harry left with a snog at the door and love bites all over his neck and collarbones. 

Louis looks down at his arm, the faded sharpie that carried Harry's sloppy handwriting still there. He didn't have the mind to write it down so he's dreading it fading even a little bit. 

He's broke out of his Harry consuming thoughts when he hears shouting down by the shore. He looks up quickly, shoving his sunglasses off his face. People are standing at the water line, shouting and pointing at someone splashing frantically a hundred feet from the crashing waves. 

Louis clears his mind, going into alert mood, and jumps up on his feet. He grabs the rescue buoy and jumps off the tower into the sand, sprinting towards the waves. Adrenaline rushes through his body as he makes his first save of the summer. The crowd of people move out of the way for him, he shouts for someone to call for emergency services just in case the person needs medical assistance, and he drives under the crashing waves and swims towards the disturbance. 

When he gets to the person, he dives under, grabbing their body from behind and laying them on the recuse buoy and facing them towards the shore. Louis wipes the water out of his eyes. 

"Hey! You're okay!" He shouts over the water and positions himself in front of the person. It's there he sees Harry stupid smile and clouded eyes. He’s coughing water out and Louis wants to murder him. He would right there and then if it wasn't for the fact that Harry was clearly drowning and not doing it on purpose. 

He wraps his arm securely around Harry's waist and side strokes back to the shore, making sure he doesn't fall off the flotation device. 

Louis half carries Harry out of the water and places him down on the sand, "Back up!" He shouts at the crowd surrounding him. He checks Harry's airway, breathing, and circulation and lets out a sigh of relief when he realizes that Harry is okay. 

"You're so stupid." Louis mumbles to Harry, keeping his fingers around his wrist to time his pulse. His other hand rest against his cheek, shading Harry's eyes from the sun. 

"I think I need CPR." Harry says softly, a small smile on his lips, and Louis rolls his eyes. 

"Haz! You fucking idiot! Only you would fake drowning and end up _actually_ drowning." Louis inches away from Harry once he sees Niall approaching and falling to his knees in the sand. He grabs Harry's face and inspects him closely. 

Louis looks around at the crowd around them, "He's okay!"

The crowd starts applauding and goes back to their activities, quickly losing interest in the drowning victim. EMT's arrive and assess Harry before deeming him okay and there was no need for any further medical assistance, other than staying the hell out of the water. 

The sun is getting lower in the sky when Louis wraps Harry up in his red windbreaker. The beach is emptying and all there is left is people watching the sunset and people sunbathing, trying to catch the last of the sun rays available for the day. 

Harry sits on the edge of the tower, feet dangling. Niall and Liam sitting below the tower in their swim trucks and Zayn smoking a joint beside them in his jeans and T-shirt, meeting them there after his shift. Soft music plays from Niall's Life Long Baby Boom Box. Niall is speaking animatedly, gesturing with his hands as he explains to Zayn what happened. Zayn is laughing loudly, shaking his head. 

Louis sits down next to Harry on the tower and Harry leans his head on his shoulder, "Sorry for drowning." 

Louis can't help but smile, "You're an idiot."

Harry tightens Louis' jacket around his shoulders and digs his nose into Louis' neck, "I wanted your attention! I didn't think I'd actually drown. I'm a strong swimmer, I swear!" Harry pouts. 

"I'm sure you are. You already have my attention, you didn't have to cause a whole scene for it." Louis drapes his arm around Harry's shoulders. 

"Please forgive me Lou." 

Louis laughs and shakes his head, so endeared by the boy. He buries his nose in Harry's hair, "You're forgiven. No more swimming, though." 

Harry giggles and mumbles, "You're so strong, carrying me out of the water. So cute, making sure I was breathing. My knight in shining red swim trunks." 

Louis pulls away and looks at Harry, his cheeks pink from the sun and curls a mess from the ocean air, "I couldn't have the first boy I liked since moving here _die_ the day after I meet him." 

Harry turns a brighter pink and lifts his shoulders up to his cheeks, as if to hide himself, "You like me?" 

Louis chuckles softly, "Of course I like you, you fucking dork." 

Harry smiles widely, his dimples appearing, "I like you too. Enough to drown myself, apparently." 

Louis laughs at that and leans in to give Harry a chaste kiss. Harry gives in immediately, opening up his mouth to deepen it when Niall changes the station on his Boom Box, causing Harry to pull away with a squeal. 

"Ni! Keep it on and turn it up!" Harry shouts below and Niall shrugs, turning it up so they can hear it up on the tower. 

_Well, if you told me you were drowning, I would not lend a hand  
I've seen your face before, my friend, but I don't know if you know who I am  
Well, I was there and I saw what you did, I saw it with my own two eyes  
So you can wipe off that grin, I know where you've been  
It's all been a pack of lies_

Louis laughs loudly at the song playing, reaching down to squeeze at Harry's hips. Harry preens at the contact and turns his body to face Louis completely, "Our song." 

Louis shakes his head at Harry singing it loudly before leaning in to press his forehead against Harry's. 

_"I've been waiting for this moment for all my life."_ Harry sings softly to Louis. He's drowning in orange light and Louis can't help but kiss him again. 

"Me too." 

Harry brings his hands up to hold Louis cheeks, "When are you off?" 

Louis lifts his hands up from Harry's hips to wrap them around his wrists, "After sunset." 

Harry nods silently, and turns his body. Louis accommodates and turns his body as well so he can rest against the wood of the tower, allowing Harry to slot between his thighs and lean against his chest. 

Louis wraps his arms around him, resting his chin on top of his head. They watch the sunset as the beat drops and Niall, Liam, and Zayn dance and shout to the song in the sand below them.


End file.
